


My Mirror [Matilda (Ellsworld) X Fem! Reader]

by CampCampFreak



Category: Eddsworld, ellsworld - Fandom
Genre: ... - Freeform, ..... - Freeform, ........, Abusive Parents, Because I don't know how else to go, F/F, I might make someone get kidnapped, I'm bored, I'm dead, Like my dreams, Mmmm, So yay!, Starts happy, This was a request!, Your dead, esdhh dhuz M, lgyuxhdvghdszcgdshscvcgsdhsjvc c gzhvj g gczxhCZXH vcd shvgdSHDSHFCfv, life - Freeform, then it dies, we're all dead, wha, woodoo, z - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 05:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10269494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampCampFreak/pseuds/CampCampFreak
Summary: Your life was great. You were the happiest child you knew. You smiled all the time. You laughed a lot. You couldn't ask for any other parents or sister. They were the best anyone could ever ask for. They were never mean to you and always had smiles-- just like you. But, one day, when things went south-- your mother was murdered. the murderer unknown. You sister ran away, leaving you and your father. Your father was abusive and blamed you for everything. He always drank. When he finally does something that crosses the line, you pack and run away. He made you believe you didn't matter-- that nobody liked you-- that everyone was faking their love for you. But, will that all change when you get taken in by a group of girls? Will one change your perspective on things?





	1. Chapter 1

This is just so I don't have a month to post it, so... yeah....

 

In the next chapter is when it all begins!


	2. Memories

_"(Y/N)? (Y/N)?!" Your mother called worriedly. You giggled and came up behind her quietly. "Boo!" You said and grabbed her leg._ _"Ah!" your mother said  looking down at you. "What are you doing? you nearly gave me a heart attack..." She said. "No! Your supposed to be scared, mommy!" You explained._ _"Oh! okay! Umm.... Oh no! I've been caught! What ever shall I do in  this scary situation?"  She said dramatically. "I'll save you, mom!" you bid sister said coming up to you. You looked at her. "Because i am the tickle monster! And I will tickle the evil 5 year old!" You sister said, getting closer._ _You screamed running, smiling as you spoke. "Ah! No, Kat!" You said, giggling. She caught up to you and tickled you-- you laughing like crazy._

 

_She stopped once she saw tears fall from your eyes from laughing. "Dinner is ready!" You mom said. "Yay!" You yelled knowing that dinner was (F/D) (Favorite dinner). You sat at the table as you all ate and goofed off._

* * *

_You were excited that it was your birthday and you couldn't stop smiling all day. "Mommy! When is my birthday party?" You asked. "Sorry, honey.... we're going to have to hold it off until next Wednesday...." She said. Your happy mood slowly deflated. "But... why?" You asked. "Because if we do it today, it's only going to be me and your sister...." She answered. You sighed  and walked to the couch, sadly, and sat down. You weren't sad because you don't get any presents or cake, like most kids your age would be. You were sad because you were told that you wouldn't get to see your favorite cousin._

_You heard the back door open, but you didn't pay it any mind. You did get curious, however, when you started to hear other sounds like, footsteps, quiet whispers, and things being place on the table. You waited, staring at the doorway into the kitchen until you heard nothing. You got up and slowly made your way to the kitchen. You walked into the kitchen, only to be met with darkness. You thought you could see silhouettes of people, but you ignored it, turning on the lights._

 

_"SURPRISE!!!!"_

 

_You fell out of surprise and looked up at everyone with wide eyes. You started smiling widely after you processed what had just happened._

_You see everyone there and you get up. You automatically ran over to your cousin, giving her a bear hug. "Mckenzy!" You say happily (I decided to use my little cousin't name because I love her,but in this, she's older). Mckenzy bent down and hugged you back, smiling. "Hey, (Y/N)! How are you? Happy birthday!" She said. You let go and looked up at her. "It's great and thank you!" You said happily. "Okay, my little 6-year-old.... I have a surprise for you, so close your eyes!" You mother said. You nodded and closed your eyes. You heard footsteps walk up to you and stop right in front of you. You wondered what it was. Or who it was._

 

_Your mother said that you could open your eyes and when you did, you saw someone kneeling in front of you. You smile and ran to him, hugging him, tears rolling down your cheeks. "DADDY!!!!" You yelled happily. You hadn't seen him in over two years._

_Everyone smiled at the two of you and clapped._

* * *

You alarm clock 'beeped' until you had to turn it off from annoyance. You groaned and rolled out of bed, getting ready for school. "Being thirteen sucks..." You mumble to yourself, tiredly. You swung on your backpack and walked out into the living room. You still had about 30 minutes before your mom takes you to school and you woke her up. You sat on the couch, taking out your phone and started to watch some [DanAndPhilGames](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCuhwvTYFvVZjyBVXc9T7CrA).

* * *

 

You wished you could continue to think of those happy memories, but the tears streaming down your face woud keep going if you did. You reached down under your bed and grabbed the gun that you hid, holding it to your head, ready to end your horrible life.

 

3....

 

2....

 

1....

 

**_BANG!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapter, I just wanted to post a chapter, so nobody had to wait any longer for it 0w0

**Author's Note:**

> I tried for my first chapter!


End file.
